


Wybierz mądrze

by Nerejda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Loneliness, make a difference
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerejda/pseuds/Nerejda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Młoda dziewczyna musi podjąć decyzję, jak ma potoczyć się czyjaś historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wybierz mądrze

**Author's Note:**

> Bo ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział coś ważnego. Bo każdy współtworzy historię drugiego człowieka. A słowo ma wielką moc.

_Mgła jest lepka i śliska. Klei się do ciała, przylega do każdego fragmentu obnażonej skóry. Wdziera się w płuca, tamując oddech. Dziewczynka stara się dyskretnie odwrócić twarz, ale nagły rechot wiedźmy uświadamia jej, że została odkryta. Mruży oczy, nagle wściekła. Nie wie, czy na nią, staruchę, która ma ją nauczyć wszystkiego, co sama wie, czy na samą siebie za naiwną wiarę w słowa kobiety._

_Wiedźma, jakby czytając jej w myślach, sięga po srebrną chochlę i miesza w kotle._

_Opowieści wirują._

– _Wybierz mądrze – mówi po prostu, a dziewczynka z nagłym dreszczem uświadamia sobie, że to już._

_Zamyka oczy i powoli zbliża się do kotła._

 

**Akt I**

22.43, 24.12.2003, miejski park

Grudzień, gwiazdkowy wieczór. Mroźny wiatr hula po opustoszałych ulicach, a księżyc świeci jasno, jakby chciał powiedzieć samotnym, żeby się nie martwili, bo niezależnie od wszystkiego on i tak tu będzie. Na niebie pełno gwiazd, prawie równie wiele co lampek w oknach. W większości mieszkań poprzyczepiane do szyb migocą wielobarwne światełka, mikołaje uśmiechają się radośnie, wspinając się po plastikowych drabinach, a w kolorowych bombkach odbija się świat. Magiczna noc, czas radości i pojednań. Jedyna taka noc w roku.

Szkoda, że nie dla wszystkich.

Marcin chucha w zmarznięte dłonie i kuli się jeszcze bardziej pod swoim kartonem. Robi się coraz zimniej, więc poprawia kurtkę, starając się schować uszy w miękki materiał. Zwykła jesionka jest nieodpowiednia na zimową porę, ale skoro nie ma nic lepszego... Wzdycha, zastanawiając się, kiedy przyjdą lepsze czasy. Nagły kaszel uniemożliwia mu oddychanie. Próbuje odzyskać panowanie nad swoim ciałem, ale dreszcze nie dają na to nawet cienia nadziei. Jakby nadzieja była czymś, czego potrzebował. To nieprawda. Jedyne, czego chce, to jakiś ciepły kąt na te zimne noce. Gdyby udało mu się coś takiego znaleźć, byłby przeszczęśliwy. Jego wargi wykrzywia nieświadomy uśmiech. Jedno słowo, które daje tyle radości. Przeszczęśliwa – tak mówiła Ania. Marcin zamyka oczy, próbując opanować nagłe łzy. Cholera! On chce tylko zapomnieć. Tylko tyle. I aż tyle. Niechciane wspomnienia wirują w jego umyśle, sprawiając ból. Chłopak przestaje kompletnie nad sobą panować. Łzy swobodnie spływają po policzkach, a on już nie próbuje z nimi walczyć.

Ania. Jasne włosy. Twarz w kształcie serca. Trzynaście piegów na nosie. Szare oczy wypełnione łzami. To tak boli.

Marcin obejmuje się ramionami. Nieważne, że dłonie marzną. Nieważne, że łzy zasychają na mrozie. Nieważne, że hałas może sprowadzić na niego kłopoty. Nieważne, że żyje.

Chce zapomnieć, wymazać te wspomnienia z głowy – to jedyne, czego pragnie. Czemu to nie bajka? Albo chociaż opowieść wigilijna, w której ktoś by go uratował. Co z tego, że na jedną noc? Czasami tyle wystarczy, by odzyskać nadzieję. I umrzeć. W ich świecie nadzieja zabija.

Płacze. Noc jest długa i ciemna, a on mały i zmarznięty.

Tamto lato, kiedy jeszcze byli szczęśliwi. Wspomina.

Bajka kończy się o świcie, gdy jego karton wzbudza zainteresowanie małego jamnika. Chłopiec uśmiecha się przez sen.

Już się nie budzi.

~~&~~

Płacze. Noc jest długa i ciemna, a on mały i zmarznięty.

Samotność nie boli, to tylko stan umysłu.

Marcin budzi się w swoim łóżku. Oddycha głęboko, uspokaja się, że to tylko zły sen i zamyka oczy.

Zasypia.

~~&~~

Płacze. Noc jest długa i ciemna, a on mały i zmarznięty.

Łzy zamarzają na policzkach, ale on już tego nie czuje. Nie słyszy również, że jego rozpaczliwe jęki obudziły śpiących obok kolegów.

Czuje tylko ciepły uścisk obcego człowieka.

Zasłaniający mu usta i nos.

Ciemność.

Zasypia.

~~&~~

Płacze. Noc jest długa i ciemna, a on mały i zmarznięty.

Łzy zamarzają na policzkach, ale on już tego nie czuje. Nie słyszy również, że jego rozpaczliwe jęki obudziły śpiących obok kolegów.

Czuje tylko ciepły uścisk obcego człowieka.

Przyjacielski. Dobry.

Chłopiec zamyka oczy.

Zasypia.

 

**Akt II**

21.14, 24.12.2003, Komenda Główna Policji

Historia jak historia. Wiele takich słyszał już nieraz. Jakby ci mali uciekinierzy myśleli, że jeśli opowiedzą mu, jacy to byli pokrzywdzeni, będzie im współczuł. Śmiech na sali. Naiwniacy. On nie ma współczucia dla takich jak oni. Obdarci, brudni, śmierdzący – jak można takie „coś” traktować jak ludzi? Z człowieczeństwem pożegnali się w chwili, gdy uciekli z domów.

Gigant wydawał się pewnie świetną zabawą, co? Pamiętał, jak to było, gdy on był młody... Tak, wtedy nikt nie myślał o takim rozwiązywaniu swoich problemów, ale jeśli już ktoś to robił, to na zawsze. Bez biletu powrotnego. Odchodzisz, więc żegnaj – po co niepotrzebne powroty?

Głupia jest ta współczesna młodzież. Nieprzystosowana do samodzielności. Udają wielkich chojraków, biorą się za seks, chcą, żeby traktować ich jak dorosłych. Pierwsze problemy i co się okazuje? Że to małe zapłakane dzieciaczki, którym trzeba sprzątnąć kurz sprzed stóp, bo się jeszcze potkną. Żałosne.

Przylazło toto i wlepia gały. Nic sobie nie robi z władzy, po prostu nieśmiało się uśmiecha. Nie pierwszy dzisiejszej nocy, który chce znaleźć ciepły kąt. Ale... jest w nim coś innego. Policjant nie wie, co to jest, ale czuje, że „coś” jest.

Patrzy na siedzącego naprzeciw niego chłopaka. Szczupły. Delikatny kościec przebija przez naciągniętą bladą skórę. Uśmiech małego dziecko, szczery i radosny. Zmierzwione ciemne włosy, w których pewnie roi się od robactwa. Smutne spojrzenie, jakby chłopak już znał odpowiedź.

Policjant wzdycha i postanawia zrobić dobry uczynek. A co mu szkodzi? Przecież to wigilia. Decyzja okazuje się banalnie prosta.

– Marcin, tak? – zaczyna cicho.

Szczęście jest trywialnie ciche – wystarczą zwykłe piwne oczy nagle rozjaśnione radością.

~~&~~

Smutne spojrzenie bez nadziei, jakby chłopak już znał odpowiedź.

Policjant wbrew sobie wzdycha i z żalem wygania chłopca na zimnice. Szef by zabił, gdyby pozwolił temu małemu zostać.

Niestety.

Z żalem patrzy, jak odchodzi.

– Święta, psia jego mać – sarka i wraca do papierkowej roboty.

~~&~~

Smutne spojrzenie bez nadziei, jakby chłopak już znał odpowiedź.

Ma rację, chuchro. Kto by się przejmował kimś takim jak on?

Na pewno nie on.

– Lepiej się stąd wynoś, zanim osobiście wykopię cię na ulicę – ostrzega spokojnie, a chłopak odpowiada mu równie spokojnym spojrzeniem.

Zasuwa suwak cienkiej kurtki i wychodzi.

– Wesołych Świąt! – mówi i wcale nie brzmi to sarkastycznie.

Policjant wbrew sobie czuje podziw. A co mu tam...

–Zostań! – woła za nim.

~~&~~

Smutne spojrzenie bez nadziei, jakby chłopak już znał odpowiedź.

Ma rację, chuchro. Kto by się przejmował kimś takim jak on?

Na pewno nie on.

– Lepiej się stąd wynoś, zanim osobiście wykopię cię na ulicę – ostrzega spokojnie, a chłopak odpowiada mu równie spokojnym spojrzeniem.

Zasuwa suwak cienkiej kurtki i wychodzi.

– Wesołych Świąt! – mówi i wcale nie brzmi to sarkastycznie.

Policjant wzrusza ramionami i wraca do papierkowej roboty.

Nie poświęca już żadnej myśli odchodzącemu chłopcu.

 

**Akt III**

19.00, 24.12.2003, ulica Akacjowa

Jak on, cholera, nienawidził świąt. Wszędzie uśmiechnięte gęby zadowolonych z siebie rodzinek, denne świąteczne melodie, napuszeni wolontariusze próbujący zmusić go do dobroczynności na rzecz zapijaczonych indywiduów. Jak to w święta.

Prycha. Wkurzony na cały świat postanawia golnąć sobie co nieco. Zasłużył. Właśnie rozwiązał skomplikowaną sprawę. No i nikt nie będzie suszył mu głowy, jak wróci zalany. W chałupie czeka tylko suka – pamiątka po byłym partnerze.

Nie ma ochoty wracać do pustego mieszkania. Co to za święta bez choinki, dzielenia się opłatkiem z ukochaną osobą? No właśnie, żadne. Jak sobie chociaż trochę wypije, to świat zrobi się weselszy. I łatwiejszy do przełknięcia.

Rozgląda się po okolicy, ale nigdzie nie widzi spożywczaka ani nic w tym stylu. Co za kraj! Żeby porządny człowiek nie mógł się napić, jak ma taką potrzebę.

„To nic” — uznaje w nagłym przypływie wielkoduszności. Gdzieś tu musi być jakiś sklep. Kapitalizm ma długie macki i na pewno i tu je wepchał. Trzeba tylko go znaleźć.

Rusza przed siebie. Spokojnie, bez pośpiechu, jakby wiedział, że tuż za rogiem czeka na niego przeznaczenie.

Przeznaczenie w przykrótkiej, cienkiej kurtce i grzecznym „przepraszam”.

Jedno potknięcie i jakiś chłopak wpada na niego z impetem. Mężczyzna odruchowo zauważa śliczny uśmiech i zgrabne, choć chude ciało.

– Nic się nie stało – mówi i puszcza dzieciaka.

Ostatni przepraszający uśmiech – „promyk słońca” – myśli nagle mężczyzna – i chłopak znika za rogiem.

~~&~~

– Uważaj, jak chodzisz, idioto! – warczy, zły na cały świat i siebie samego, że się tym przejmuje. I na dzieciaka, który wygląda zdecydowanie za młodo.

– Przepraszam – powtarza chłopak, spuszczając głowę.

Nagle robi mu się go żal.

– Nic się nie stało – mówi łagodnie. – Zmykaj do domu, mały!

– Nie mam dokąd – pada niechętna odpowiedź.

„To tak jak ja” – myśli mężczyzna, ale nic nie mówi. Chłopak również milczy.

– Uciekinier – bardziej stwierdza niż pyta mężczyzna. Wzdycha. – Masz ochotę na wspólne święta? – rzuca głupio, ulegając czemuś, sam nie wie czemu.

Tak uśmiechają się anioły.

~~&~~

Odruchowo przytula go do siebie. Chłopak opiera się tylko chwilę. Zastyga w bezruchu, z opuszczonymi po bokach rękoma. Milczą.

– Pora już iść – mówi w końcu dzieciak.

– Zostań – przekonuje mężczyzna, choć nie wie właściwie kogo.

Świat zastyga na kilka sekund, by ożyć w zwykłym uśmiechu.

– Dobrze – zgadza się chłopak.

Chwila wahania. Muśnięcie, które zamienia się w uspokajający uścisk.

Odchodzą.

~~&~~

Odruchowo przytula go do siebie. Chłopak opiera się tylko chwilę. Zastyga w bezruchu, z opuszczonymi po bokach rękoma. Milczą.

– Pora już iść – mówi w końcu dzieciak.

Mężczyzna kiwa głową i odsuwa się o krok. Zażenowany udaje, że nic się nie stało.

Kiedy podnosi wzrok, chłopaka już nie ma.

Jedno spojrzenie na ulicę. Pusto.

Wzdycha.

 

**Akt IV**

17.57, 24.12.2003, centrum miasta

Znów jest sam. Syn, bawidamek i lekkoduch, nigdy nie miał czasu, a córka, zajęta własną rodziną, już wcześniej dzwoniła, żeby poinformować go, że nie przyjadą, bo Patrycja ma zapalenie oskrzeli z podejrzeniem zapalenia płuc. Zasypała go wszystkimi niepotrzebnymi medycznymi terminami. Oboje dokładnie wyjaśnili, dlaczego nie mogą przyjechać. Szkoda tylko, że nie potrafili ukryć znudzenia w głosie, jakby odbębniali nudną pracę domową.

„No tak, trzeba zadzwonić do ojca.” „Dzwoniłeś tydzień temu.” „Od kiedy zmarła mama jest taki samotny. Zadzwoń dzisiaj do niego.” „Nie mogę, ty zadzwoń.” „To twój ojciec.” „Twój też.” „Ale to ty jesteś jego ukochanym synkiem. Zawsze byłeś. Poza tym nie mam czasu. Szef czeka na projekt.” „Myślisz, że ja nie mam żadnych obowiązków?” „To zadzwoń w czasie przerwy, będziesz miał wymówkę.” „Następnym razem ty dzwonisz.”

Tak, wyobrażał sobie, że przeprowadzają właśnie takie rozmowy. Jego długo wyczekiwane, najukochańsze potomstwo. Mali, żarłoczni egoiści proszący o pieniądze, póki były, a kiedy ich zabrakło, szybko zapominający o istnieniu starego ojca. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, ile jeszcze mu zostało ze sprzedaży ziemi, pędziliby tu na gwałt. Śmieje się gorzko do siebie, doskonale wiedząc, że nigdy im tego nie powie.

Ludzie mijają go bez słowa. No tak. Święta. Każdy się gdzieś śpieszy, a nawet gdyby nie, to i tak nie miałby czasu dla starego człowieka. Teraz tacy jak on są niepotrzebni. Najlepiej żeby usunęli się w cień i udawali, że ich nie ma. Kult młodości i urody. Bo starzy ludzie są tacy brzydcy. Pomarszczeni, poznaczeni przez życie, chorowici, tacy krusi i delikatni. Byle uderzenie i już kości się łamią. Nieopatrzne słowo przywołuje lawinę wspomnień.

Prycha pogardliwie pod nosem. Święta, nie święta i tak będzie sam. Dzień po dniu. Od kiedy Patrycja, jego świętej pamięci żona, zwiędła w szpitala na współczesnego raka płuc – choć nigdy nie wypaliła ani jednego papierosa – nie pozwala nikomu się do siebie zbliżać. Taki charakter. O tak, jest starym zgryźliwym zgredem.

Postanawia wrócić do domu. Do pustego mieszkania niedaleko centrum, w ładnej, bezpiecznej okolicy. Nic tu po nim.

Nagle dostrzega jakiegoś dzieciaka siedzącego na ławce. Przygląda mu się uważnie, z zainteresowaniem. Nie wie (wie, ale odsuwa tę myśl jak najdalej), skąd bierze się ta ciekawość, ale chciałby ujrzeć oczy chłopaka. Jakby posłuszny jego prośbie dzieciak rozgląda się uważnie po ulicy.

Piwne, uświadamia sobie z żalem, nie zielone.

Odwraca wzrok i przestaje zwracać uwagę na chłopaka. Odchodzi. Najwyższa pora wrócić do domu.

Samotnie.

~~&~~

Piwne, uświadamia sobie z żalem, nie zielone.

Jednak nadal coś przyciąga jego wzrok. Może sposób, w jaki chłopak przechyla głowę, ostrożnie i delikatnie. A może za cienka na tę porę roku kurtka? Albo uśmiech.

Mężczyzna nie wie.

Chce podejść, ale coś go powstrzymuje.

Ludzki strach.

W końcu odchodzi, przystając co kawałek i oglądając się na chłopaka.

~~&~~

Piwne, uświadamia sobie z żalem, nie zielone.

Jednak nadal coś przyciąga jego wzrok. Może sposób, w jaki chłopak przechyla głowę, ostrożnie i delikatnie. A może za cienka na tę porę roku kurtka? Albo uśmiech.

Mężczyzna nie wie.

Nie wie również, czemu podchodzi i proponuje mu wspólnie spędzony wieczór.

Chłopiec patrzy w milczeniu, jakby oceniając go wzrokiem.

– Dobrze – mówi w końcu i uśmiecha się.

Mężczyzna już wie.

Odchodzą.

~~&~~

Piwne, uświadamia sobie z żalem, nie zielone.

Jednak nadal coś przyciąga jego wzrok. Może sposób, w jaki chłopak przechyla głowę, ostrożnie i delikatnie. A może za cienka na tę porę roku kurtka? Albo uśmiech.

Mężczyzna nie wie.

Nie wie również, czemu podchodzi i proponuje mu wspólnie spędzony wieczór.

Chłopiec milczy, jakby oceniając go wzrokiem.

– Spieprzaj, dziadu – mówi spokojnie i odwraca wzrok.

Mężczyzna rozumie.

Odchodzi.

 

**Akt V**

24.12.2003, miasto

Nigdy nie chciał mieć dzieci. Uciążliwe ciężary, których trudno się pozbyć. Marudne, płaczliwe potworki. I nagle, psia jego mać, dowiedział się, że jest ojcem. Czterdzieści pięć lat na karku i dzieciak. Śmieszne.

Dobrze chociaż, że chłopak odchowany. Siedemnaście, osiemnaście lat – coś koło tego. Trochę nieuważnie słuchał marudzenia dawnej kochanki. Zbyt wielki szok. A kiedyś to taka śliczna panna była, pamiętał. Teraz grube babsko z trzema podbródkami i zwałami tłuszczu. Jak to ludzie się zmieniają. Szkoda.

Wracając do problemu, podobno dzieciak zwiał z domu. No, wcale mu się nie dziwił. On sam miał też ochotę uciec, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Poza tym, ten facet – jego ojczym – wyglądał na niezłego boksera. Pewnie chłopak odziedziczył trochę instynktu samozachowawczego i hycnął, póki jeszcze mógł. Jego krew.

Oczywiście, że musi go odnaleźć. Przynajmniej ojciec będzie zadowolony. Zawsze marudził, że on jest sam, że żadnej dziewczyny sobie nie przygruchał, że nie ma dzieci. No to teraz będzie miał – odchowanego wnuczka. Już wyobraża sobie jego minę. Mężczyzna parska wymuszonym śmiechem.

No dobra, ale co teraz?

Nagle postanawia jechać do ojca. Najlepiej od razu mu o wszystkim powiedzieć, bo jeszcze staruszek padnie na zawał, jak przyprowadzi mu chłopaka i niespodziewanie o wszystkim poinformuje. Aż takim bydlakiem nie jest. Trzeba odpowiednio wcześnie przygotować ojca na szok.

Zerka na fotografię syna. Piwne oczy Aldony, jego ciemne włosy. Delikatny i szczupły chłopaczek. Niewinny uśmiech. Cóż, wyprzeć się go nie może.

Staje przed drzwiami. Sekunda wahania.

Puka.

~~&~~

Nagle ogarnia go znużenie. Samotne poszukiwanie jakiegoś dzieciaka – nawet w myślach stara się omijać temat swojego domniemanego ojcostwa – jest piekielnie irytujące. Gdyby tak ktoś mu pomógł...

Andrzej. To przecież oczywiste, że stary kumpel pomoże mu szukać chłopaka. W końcu jest detektywem.

Sięga po telefon i wyszukuje numer. Jeden sygnał, dwa. Mężczyzna czeka.

Oddycha z ulgą, gdy słyszy niski głos kumpla.

~~&~~

Nagle zatrzymuje się z dłońmi wsadzonymi głęboko w kieszeni i przygląda się jakiemuś dzieciakowi skulonemu na ławce. Hm... nagle do głowy wpada mu pewien pomysł. Gdzie można znaleźć uciekinierów?

Bezzwłocznie wyrusza na policję. Jeśli gdzieś może znaleźć zaginionego dzieciaka, to na pewno tam.

Do komendy wkracza spokojnym, miarowym krokiem. Przedstawia swoją sprawę. Policjant milczy przez sekundę z osobliwą miną.

Po chwili się odzywa.

~~&~~

Nagle podejmuje decyzję. Późno już, więc jeśli gdzieś może znaleźć tego dzieciaka, to na pewno w parku. Pełno tam bezdomnych. Może i chłopak postanowił spędzić wśród nich Gwiazdkę. Nic mu nie szkodzi sprawdzić.

Chodzi po alejkach, rozglądając się uważnie. Co i rusz schyla się i sprawdza. Karton za kartonem. Gonią go przekleństwa i pijackie bełkoty.

Jeszcze tylko kilka. Oddala się od głównych skupisk i kieruje w prawo. Cicho tu.

Zbliża się powoli.

 

_Chochla spada na ziemię._

– _Zdecydowałaś? – głos wiedźmy jest obojętny i chłodny jak mgła._

_Dziewczynka kiwa głową. Już wie._

_Wiedźma patrzy uważnie, jak to tylko wiedźmy potrafią. Przenikliwie. Bez słowa._

– _Od teraz ty jesteś bajarką. Wybieraj mądrze – mówi i odchodzi._

_Niknie powoli we mgle i w pewnym momencie dziewczynka uświadamia sobie, że to koniec._

_Koniec?_

_Opowieści wirują w kotle._

„ _Wybierz jedną, a opowiem ci bajkę.”, słyszy własny, niespodziewanie dźwięczny i donośny głos. Echo niesie słowa przez mgłę aż na krańce świata.„Jam bajarka, co władzę nad słowem ma. Podejdź bliżej wędrowcze i zasiądź obok mnie. Bajarka opowie ci historię, jakiej jeszcze nie słyszałeś.”_

_Mgła gęstnieje. Ktoś się zbliża._

_Dziewczynka uśmiecha się i sięga po srebrną chochlę._


End file.
